


Hunger For Passion

by hedonistconstant



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Will Graham, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 12:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20907995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedonistconstant/pseuds/hedonistconstant
Summary: Hannibal comes home to Will breaking the rules. He has to be punished of course.





	Hunger For Passion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BelladonnaWyck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelladonnaWyck/gifts).

Hannibal could smell Will’s slick as soon as he opened the door. Will had called in today, telling Jack he wasn’t feeling well. Nobody argued with an omega when they called in, afraid the conversation would go into a heat discussion and a formal complaint to HR. Hannibal had set him up in bed with a coffee and some toast. Will’s appreciate before his heat was nonexistent, which always concerned Hannibal because most omegas ate nonstop before their heats to stock up on calories. Hannibal was slightly concerned before he left for work and had offered to stay home and look after him. Will had refused, saying there was no point since Hannibal had taken off the week coming up to look after Will during his heat. In the back of his mind all day it was all that he could think about. Will at home by himself. 

Walking in the door and getting stuck with the sweet smell of Will’s slick was almost enough for his brain to be tricked into a rut. Will’s slick was a sweet smell, almost like honey. Hannibal usually couldn’t get enough of it. His nostrils were flared as soon as he walked into the room. He could feel himself get hard, his body always more than prepared to fuck his mate.

But it was not time for Will’s heat, nor should Will be sexually turned on in any way. It wasn’t due for two more weeks, so coming home to his mate smelling ripe made him immediately angry. It meant that Will had been touching himself. He wasn’t allowed to be touching himself without Hannibal being there.

Taking a deep breath Hannibal walks in the living room, with a perfect view of Will on his stomach, his hips up. He was thrusting a large dildo in and out of him. Will’s movements were slow, which told Hannibal he wasn’t trying to get off. He was doing this because he knew it would make Hannibal angry.

Hannibal walks calmly into the room, a low growl coming out his throat. Will freezes, his omegan instincts always conflicting with his need to be stubborn. He loved fighting against Hannibal, being stubborn in his own right. It was something that Hannibal loved about him, but this was completely going against Hannibal’s wishes.

“Do you want to tell me what you are doing?” Hannibal’s voice is low, and he calmly walks to the couch. Where Will was leaning on the floor, it gave Hannibal a perfect view of the dildo sliding inside of him. Hannibal knew that it was on purpose, but he refused to let himself be manipulated. Even though every Alpha instinct he had was to pull the dildo out and place his knot inside of Will. “I will never understand why you do this Will. You know that you cannot come from any other knot but my own. Yet you still feel the need to rebel this way. Does it make you feel powerful?”

Will moans deeply and spreads his hips so that he can thrust the knot deeper into himself. Hannibal couldn’t take his eyes off of Will’s now frantic hand. Hannibal refuses to shift, just continues to watch Will work himself on the fake knot. Hannibal spreads his leg, his hardness straining against his pants. Will’s eyes focus on it, and he makes another whining noise, thrusting the knot inside of him deeper. The noise that it made was slow loud and wet, that Hannibal could feel himself tensing up. The desire to take his mate was clawing at him. Hannibal hissed between clenched teeth. 

“You are such a brat. I could leave you like this. Leave for the day, and leave you to your heat. To suffer by yourself” They both knew that Hannibal was not able to leave while Will was in heat. But it still made Will’s hand stop moving, and he lets out a low whine, turning around so he could crawl to Hannibal. The knot was still snug inside of him, and Hannibal could see his hole tight around it. Will lets out a whining sound and spreads his hands out on Hannibal's thighs holding on to him tightly. Will presses his face against the tent that is in Hannibal’s pants and he rubs his cheek on it. 

“That’s what I thought. You are pathetic for me, aren’t you?.” Hannibal moves his hand through will’s curls, tugging at the ends with a fond smile on his face. Will moves happily with his hand, his nose pressed to his crotch, breathing in deeply. The fact that Hannibal still wanted him, even though he said he was leaving would sooth Will. Hannibal tugs Will’s head to the side by his hair and looks at his pupils. They were big, but they weren’t fully blown. Will wasn’t fully in heat yet, but he was acting like it. This means he want something from Hannibal, but as always Hannibal wasn’t completely sure what it was. Will was always surprising him. Will starts tugging at his pants, making inpatient noises. Hannibal laughs and unbuttons them so that Will can pull them off. 

When Will gets his pants down far enough he wraps his legs around Hannibal's leg, grinding against him. His hands come up to wrap around Hannibal, looking up at him with big eyes. He doesn’t move his hand, just keeps his fingers tight around him. Hannibal stops himself from thrusting up. It took him a few minutes before Hannibal realized what Will wanted from him. 

“If you want my piss, you are going to have to ask for it” Will lets out a low purring noise, pushing up into the hand that Hannibal on his head. It was very sweet, which was rare for Will but he still needed him to ask for it. Hannibal pushes on his hair lightly, “Do you need my piss? Do you need to be marked?” Will’s eyes flash to him, a very serious look in his eyes as he looks at him. Will’s eyes don’t leave his face as he nods, and sits back. He winces slightly when he put his hands behind him to slowly pull the knot, and he sits back on his feet waiting for Hannibal to stand up. 

Hannibal stands up, he takes his dick in his hand. It took him a minute to will his erection down so that he was soft enough to be able to release his bladder. Will isn’t watching his face, fully concentrated on Hannibal’s dick. Hannibal can see his nose flare when he finally started to release. 

Will opens his mouth, his hand moving over his cock as Hannibal’s piss covers his face. It slowly drips down onto his body. Will licks his lips, his eyes still trained on Hannibal’s dick. Hannibal shakes his dick, flicking the last few droplets across Will’s face. Will’s hand moves quickly, but because Hannibal hasn’t knotted him yet he is still unable to cum. 

“Come, my love, it’s time get you in the bath,” Will whines, but stands up to follow him. 

~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! this was written for a friend, and i hope i did it justice!


End file.
